


Six Sentences, Six Terrible Crossover Ideas

by somnolentblue



Category: Alice (2009), Harry Potter - Rowling, La Femme Nikita, Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six terrible crossover ideas: Alice (SyFy)/J2, Harry Potter/J2, Harry Potter/La Femme Nikita, J2/Sailor Moon, La Femme Nikita/Supernatural, Sailor Moon/Supernatural. Complete and utter crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Sentences, Six Terrible Crossover Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_rational](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=too_rational).



> Happy Birthday, [](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**too_rational**](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org/)!

**Supernatural/Sailor Moon**  
"But Sam, they were hot girls in tiny, tiny skirts - does it really matter than their bad guys can't be vanquished with rock salt and a sawed off?"

**Supernatural/La Femme Nikita**  
Sam had never expected his forging skills to stand up to Section's scrutiny, but here he was in the inner sanctum preparing to rescue his amnesiac brother.

**J2/Harry Potter**  
"But Professor," Jared purred, "I adore foolish wand waving."

**Harry Potter/La Femme Nikita**  
Birkoff felt very peevish when his disassembly of the wand revealed no information about its inner workings.

**J2/Alice (SyFy)**  
Jensen, dressed in the diamond outfit his contract required all dancers to wear, glanced surreptitiously across the room at the cute new dealer with ridiculously adorable dimples.

**J2/Sailor Moon**  
Jensen blamed Jared for the boobs he occasionally grew, the heels that killed his feet, and the teeny tiny skirt he was stuck wearing; Jared, for his part, enjoyed pigging out on candy, reveled in the pinkness of his accessories, and flaunted how damned good his legs looked in his teeny tiny skirt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92744) by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue)




End file.
